O krasnoludkach i sierotce Marysi/VI
__TOC__ I Ale stary król myślał, przemyślał o tym, żeby ubogiemu Skrobkowi nagrodzić za tę gościnę, jakiej mu udzielił w swych kątach, jemu i drużynie jego. Krasnoludki niechętnie rozdają złoto, srebro, drogie kamienie, pod straż im oddane. Wolą dopomagać pracującym w pracy, bo to i dawcę, i obdarowanego równie uszlachetnia. Ale jak tu dopomagać ubogiemu Skrobkowi w pracy, kiedy w gospodarstwie jego rąk nie ma o co zaczepić, taka nędza! Sam Skrobek, kiedy do domu przyjdzie i po izbie spojrzy, to opuszcza ręce. Po kątach śmiecie leżą, u pułapu brudne pajęczyny, komin nie podlepiony, popiołu pełno przed nim, ława i stół nieschludne, ściany odrapane. – Większać ta bieda niżeli moc moja! – mawiał sobie Skrobek. – Choćbym się i do oporządzania wziął, co mi pomoże? I tak mi źle, i tak nie będzie dobrze. Ot, lepiej fajkę zakurzę! Zakurzył tedy fajkę albo się na barłóg cisnąwszy zasypiał. Nie był to chłop zły, ten Skrobek, ale raz przygnieciony biedą, podnieść się nie miał siły. Po prostu zwątpił o sobie. Owo pólko, odłogiem leżące, mogłoby przy pracy wyżywić i jego, i jego dzieci. Ale że pełne było pniów starych, kamieni, dołów i wszelkich chaszczów, więc nie miał odwagi zabrać się do niego. – Ot – mówił – żebym zagon jeden na kartofle miał, to bym sobie nim lepiej wygodził niż tym szmatem pola! A toć korzeń na korzeniu, kamień na kamieniu! Choćbym ręce po łokcie urobił, nie poradzę! Okopać by to trzeba, wody spuścić, pnie wywalić, kamienie wywieźć, chaszcze wyrąbać i dopiero się do orki zabrać! A ja co? Mam to porządną siekierę? Mam pług? Mam bronę? Mam to moc do takiej pracy po tych paru ziemniakach, co je bez okrasy, a często i bez soli zjem? Hej, hej! Nie na moje to siły! Nie! I zakładał do wózka szkapinę, i do miasteczka jechał, żeby tam parę groszy zarobić. Marny to był zarobek jego! Jak trochę chleba pojadł, jak garść owsa koniowi kupił, jak rogatkę zapłacił, a jak jeszcze w dodatku do karczmy wstąpił, to z pustym mieszkiem do domu wracał. I tak ciągle w kółko. Rzadka rzecz, żeby się co dzieciskom z tej furmanki dostało. Ale że przecież ta szkapa jedynym gospodarstwem ubogiego Skrobka była, rozkazał ją król Błystek Krasnoludkom swoim zgrzebłem pięknie po nocach czesać, rosą jej sierść wycierać, kopyta komarzym sadłem smarować, grzywę pleść i rozczesywać, trawy jej co najmiększe do żłobu nosić, za drabkę koniczynę po przy dróżkach rosnącą zakładać, zdrojową wodą poić, suche igliwie i mech podścielać, od much i bąków oganiać, a pięknych chodów uczyć. Dziwili się ludzie, co tę szkapę dawniej znali, jaka to się z nią stała odmiana. – Chybaście ją, Skrobku, na inszą zamienili i grube pieniądze do tamtej dopłacili? Tak go ten i ów zagadywał. Ale Skrobek uśmiechał się tylko, bo od dziada pradziada to słyszał, że gdzie Krasnoludki w bliskości się trzymają; tam koń w stajni jak kluska, że i woda spłynie po nim, a nie zmacza: taki tłusty! I wózek też teraz w lepszym porządku był. Nieraz noc cicha, ciemna, a w podwórku Skrobkowym i jasno, i gwarno. Tu Modraczek koła myje, tu Słomiaczek półkoszek naprawia, tu Krężołek osie smaruje, tu Żagiewka ogień pali i na kowadle własnym nową luśnię kuje. Fabryka tak idzie, że to jak we dworze. A kiedy tak nocą drużyna królewska pracowała pilnie, stary król sam we własnej osobie rankiem do boru szedł, żeby na chłopięta Skrobkowe mieć oko, kiedy po chrust pójdą. Stał bór gęsty, głuchy, tylko po nim górny wiatr szumiał z cicha, czarnymi sosnami ruszał, wielkie jakieś, mocne słowa gadał. Naraz wbiegały drożyną w ten zmierzch i chłód jakby dwa płomyki słoneczne: to Kubuś i Wojtuś, z rozrzuconymi włoskami jasnymi, w koszulinach lnianych, krajką przepasani i boso. Wbiegały chłopięta ze śmiechem i gwarem dziecięcych, cienkich głosków, a bór uciszał się i słuchał. I otwierały się nad lnianymi główkami chłopiąt sklepienia sosen, i pochylały się ku nim potężne konary dębów, i szeptały do nich listeczki drżące brzóz białych, i po najdalszej, najciemniejszej gęstwinie słychać było szum cichy: – Dzieci! Dzieci! Dzieci! Ale nawet w tym szepcie było nieco strachu. Kubuś i Wojtuś w ponurym zmierzchu boru milknęli jak ptaszęta wniesione do ciemnej izby. Lecz dziw! Dawniej musieli się malcy dobrze po boru nadreptać, aby gałązkę chrustu znaleźć, a teraz gdzie spojrzą, leży sucha gałązka, ni to duża, ni to mała, w sam raz na ich siłę, jakby ją wiatr strącił. A jaka smolna! Żywica przeświecała przez nią jak bursztyn! Jaki to będzie ogień trzaskał wesoło w kominie z gałązek takich! Cieszą się dzieci, rozkładają postronek na ścieżynie i układają suszki. Jak im to prędko, jak im sporo idzie! I znowu dziw! Orzeszek zeszłoroczny w suchych liściach na ścieżynie błysnął. Czy wiatr przyniósł go z leszczyny? Czy wiewiórka upuściła po drzewach śmigając? Chłopcy roztłukli na kamyku i podzielili się ziarenkiem białym, słodkim; aż tu drugi, trzeci, cała kupka orzeszków, a wszystkie jak wybrane! Cieszą się dzieci, coraz im weselej. Kubuś odbiegł w stronę, zupełnie się w zieleni zaszył jak zajączek młody, tylko głosik jego cienki słychać. – Oj, da dana! Oj, dana, oj, dana, dana... dana... Naraz krzyknie: – Laboga! Skoczy Wojtuś do niego, patrzy, chłopakowi ustka się trzęsą, przemówić ze strachu nie może. – A czegóż to krzyczysz? – pyta. – Król! Król był! Król w złotej koronie! Za krzaczkiem tu stał, w czerwieni tu stał, jak ogień się świecił! – Gdzie? – pyta Wojtuś. – O... tu... tu! – pokazując palcem, mówi Kubuś. Wtem znów krzyknie: – Jagody! Patrzą chłopcy, prawda! Jagody kraśnieją, jakby je kto nasiał! – Dziw! W tym boru jagód nigdy nie bywało, a teraz, patrzcie, co tu tego! Jedzą chłopcy, o strachu zapomnieli; tak wybornych, rumianych i słodkich jagódek nie widzieli, jak żywi, na świecie! Posilili się, wiążą chrust, czas do domu wracać. Dawniej było przy tym stękania dość, trudno i zadać sobie ów ciężar na plecy, trudno go i dźwignąć, i iść z nim. A teraz te brzemionka tak lekkie się zdawały, jakby połowa ciężaru ubyła. – Chyba tego chrustu dziś mało – mówi Wojtuś — że tak lekko iść? A Kubuś na to: – Albo my po tych orzeszkach i po tych jagódkach tak zmocnieli?... Zamilkł i po chwili znów rzecze: – Wojtuś! – A co?? – Nie powiadaj w domu o tym królu, com go widział, bo tatuńcio znów rzemienia wezmą... – A co bym miał powiadać! I tak wracali do domu. Spotkały ich czasem baby w drodze, to stawały i patrzyły za nimi. – Skrobkowe chłopaki albo nie Skrobkowe? A cóż oni się tak odmienili w sobie? Wybielało to, porosło. Jakby nie te! – A cóż się tam dziwić? Może tam matczysko u Pana Jezusa uprosiła, że ją do dzieci puszcza, i nocą to sieroctwo pielęgnuje. – Bo nie co.... – Jużci, że nie co! I kiwając głowami, szły dalej. A nikt nie wiedział, że to król Krasnoludków tak o te sierotki zabiegał, żeby się za gościnę odwdzięczyć. Ale to odwdzięczenie małym się staremu królowi zdawało, prawie żadnym. Tak wdzięczne serce miał. Myślał tedy, przemyślał, jak by tu ubogiego Skrobka do pracy około pólka owego zwabić i w tym mu dopomóc. Wracał jednego wieczora Skrobek do domu, a miesiąc świecił przecudnie. Spojrzy chłop, a całe owo uroczysko w srebrnym blasku stoi, właśnie jak kiedy żyto dojrzeje, a za cichym wiatrem pełne kłosy gnie... Zamigotało to Skrobkowi w oczach tak nagle i tak czarodziejsko, że cisnął uzdeczkę szkapie swej na szyję i na pólko biegł, oczom własnym nie wierzący, z bijącym sercem i z taką nadzieją, jakby tam naprawdę żyto był siał, a teraz, ot, wczesnego doczekał się plonu. Aż gdy przybiegł, zobaczył, że to tylko mietlica owa srebrzysta w promieniach miesięcznych świeci. Zwiesił chłop głowę, postał smutnie, podumał, westchnął ciężko i do wózka wrócił. Ale mu to uroczysko jakoby w srebrze plonu żytniego stojące z oczu nie mogło zejść. I nocą śnił o nim. Niedługo potem idzie Skrobek rankiem do boru, bo mu się dyszel złamał i trzeba było osikę wybrać na nowy; wtem go z nagła blask wielki uderzy. Spojrzy, a to pólko owo złotem żywym się pali, właśnie jak kiedy pszenica dojrzewa złocista, pod kosą się ugina, ciężka od białego ziarna! Zdumiał chłop, stanął, patrzy, ciarki po nim przeszły! Reta! Toć nie co, tylko pszenica! Skoczy bliżej, pojrzy, a to słońce poranne tak maluje pólko owo złotem. Postał chłop, podumał, załamał ręce, aż mu w kościach trzasło, i wzdychając, do domu powrócił. Ale uroczysko owo, złotem pszenicznych błyskające kłosów, nie tylko mu się śniło; gdzie poszedł, gdzie stanął, na jawie teraz je widział i rozmyślał o nim. – A co? – mówił sam do siebie. – A może by się tam i pszenica rodziła? Kto wie? Może by się rodziła? Ziemia tam mocna musi być! Wypoczęta od setnych lat! Z dziada pradziada nikt tam nie siewał i nie żął... Uroczysko, taj i uroczysko. A kto może wiedzieć? Zamyślał się teraz ubogi Skrobek i całymi godzinami dokoła pólka tego błądził licząc, obliczając, jaką by to pracę podjąć było potrzeba, żeby z tego nieużytku orną ziemię dobyć. – Ciężko, ciężko! – powtarzał półgłosem, patrząc na pnie potężne, głęboko i szeroko rozrosłe, i na dzikie krzaki, na ogromne korzeniska, na wielkie złomy głazów, które się własnym ciężarem w ziemię wbiły. – Ciężko, ciężko! – wzdychał i odchodził. Ale zaledwie odszedł, ciągnęło go coś znowu do tego pólka i znowu szedł, i znów patrząc na dzikie chaszcze wzdychał i trząsł głową, szepcząc: – Ciężko, ciężko! Nie na moje siły! Tak minęło parę tygodni, a chłop aż wychudł i sczerniał od tej wojny, jaką z myślami własnymi prowadził, i ciągnięty do tego kawałka ziemi, i odpychany od niego. Czasami zawzinał się Skrobek i trzy, i cztery dni na uroczysko nie szedł. Ale mu było wtedy, jakby własnej chudoby poniechał. Owszem, żywiej mu jeszcze na oczach stały srebrne plony żyta i złote – pszenicy. Prawie że szum kłosów słyszał. – Tfu! spluwał wtedy.– Urok czy co? – I brał się do innej roboty. A właśnie wtenczas, na drugim końcu lasu, nad rzeczką, nie opodal gościńca stanął tartak. Dużo tam drzewa trzeba było zwozić, z którego długie i szerokie bale i deski rznięto. Chętnie się tym Skrobek zajmował, a dzięki poczciwej szkapie swojej zarobek niezły miał. Już i do garnka, nad pułapem w słomę zakopanego, nieco grosza odłożył. Ale go ten grosz nie tyle cieszył, co gdyby go za swoje zboże dostał. Któż ten grosz zarobił? On i szkapa. Nuż choroba przyjdzie na niego albo i na konia, co wtedy? On nie wieczny na świecie, a koń jeszcze krócej zwykle żyje niż człowiek. Cóż się po nich obojgu dzieciakom zostanie? Nędza, i tyle. Gdyby to mieć pole uprawne, o! dopiero byłoby dla drobiazgu dziedzictwo!... Więc wracając wieczorem z ciężkiej w lesie roboty, szedł Skrobek z wolą czy bez woli ku owemu uroczysku i patrzał. Zacierał na to ręce król stary i dobrą miał nadzieję, iż tą złotą słońca poświatą i tym srebrzystym miesięcznym blaskiem Skrobkowi ów ziemi kawałek do serca wczarował. II Jednego razu przywędrował do Słowiczej Doliny mistrz nad mistrze, sławny muzyk Sarabanda. Jak ten grał, to na okolicę nikt się ani nie umywał do niego. Ani Szulim, co na basach w karczmie co niedziela dudnił, ani Franek, co po weselach ze skrzypeczką chodził; może, może jeden Jasiek owczarek, co fujarkę wierzbową miał i na niej dnie całe wygrywał, może jeden owczarek coś niecoś w to granie Sarabandy utrafiał. Ale nie ze wszystkim. Niechaj to nie zadziwia nikogo, że mistrz Sarabanda wyglądał w swoim szarym płaszczu jak zwykły świerszcz polny. Na takie pozory nie zważa nigdy ten, kto rozum ma, a patrzy, jaka w tym treść i prawda. Otóż prawdą było, że mistrz Sarabanda grał przedziwnie pięknie, a tak roznośni e, tak przejmująco, że go het precz, nie tylko po całym polu słychać było, ale w duszy własnej. A jako każda muzyka, gdy do wnętrza duszy wpadnie własnymi słowami tam się wypowiada, tak się i tu zdarzyło. Kiedy Szulim na basach w karczmie dudnił, to na milę wyraźnie słychać było, jak z tych basów coś wołało: Pij, chłopie, Pij, chłopie! Śmierć idzie, Dół kopie. Śmierć idzie W pokoje, Coś wypił, To twoje!... A kiedy znów Franek na skrzypeczkach, idąc przez wieś na wesele, grał, a bębnista na bębnie mu pomagał, to wyraźnie słychać było, jak w tych skrzypkach coś się śmiało na całe gardło, przyśpiewując sobie: Dla taneczka, dla ochoty, Dałbym ci ja dukat złoty, Dałbym ci ja talar biały, Żeby skrzypki tego grały! Hu – ha!... Ej, ty praco, twarda praco, Zmyślili cię, nie wiem na co, Zmyślił ciebie dziaduś stary, Co w taneczku nie miał pary! Hu – ha!... I rzucali młodzi i starzy robotę, i lecieli skrzypków owych słuchać a na wesele choć zza węgła patrzeć, kto tańcować nie mógł. Stała tedy robota we wsi, na ręce ludzkie czekając, stała dzień, dwa, trzy dni, a czas cicho szedł, szedł i odchodził, chleb ze wsi z sobą unosząc. A jak znów Jasiek owczarek grał na fujarce swojej, to się ogromnie smutno robiło w sercach ludzkich, właśnie jakby kto płakał a wyrzekał. Wyraźnie wtedy słychać było: ...Hej, bieda w chacie, bieda, Hej, zagon chleba nie da, Hej, szumi wiatr po polu, Hej, nasiał w nim kąkolu, Hej, dolaż moja, dola, Nie będę kosił pola... Na słonku się położę, Ta pójdę het, za morze! A kiedy tak fujarka Jaśkowa grała, opadały ludziom przy robocie ręce, pług zdawał się ogromnie ciężki, ziemia nieużyta i twarda, kosa tępa i nie biorąca słomy, przy czym tak ubywało ochoty w każdym ręku, jakby się człek najciężej spracował. Inaczej mistrz Sarabanda. On tak blisko ziemi siedział, że każdą jej moc i wszelką jej dobroć i słodkość znał i grać, i śpiewać o niej tylko umiał. Czy to rankiem, czy wieczorem, na każdy czas śpiewał o tych polach, o tych łąkach, o tych lasach i strumieniach, a zawsze wprost do duszy. Siadł sobie raz ubogi Skrobek na progu chaty, zadumał się, zatęsknił i duszę mu objęła rzewność i kochanie do tej chatynki biednej, którą po dziadach, pradziadach spadkiem wziął. A właśnie zachodziło słońce. Powyłaziły Krasnoludki z zakątka swego patrzeć na ów krąg złocisty, na zorze jasne, na liliowość powietrza przejrzystą, a ów muzyk na góreczce siadł i w ten zachód się zapatrzywszy śpiewać i grać zaczął. Słucha Skrobek, brzęczy coś w powietrzu jak gęśliki srebrne, a z brzęku tego idą słowa tak ciche, jakby je samo serce szeptało w piersi, jakby sama dusza... Zadziwił się chłop, słucha, a tu ów głos cichy zrazu, coraz głośniejszy się staje, coraz szerszy, coraz przenikliwszy, aż rozbrzmiała jak organ pieśń na pola, na lasy, aż objęła rzeki, łąki i strumienie, aż zaszumiała liściem grusz polnych i dębów borowych, i szeptem traw łężnych, i tą ogromną muzyką, jaka w cichości wieczorowej gra. I uderzyła pieśń potężna, jakby ją chór milionowy z piersi dobył, a pod niebo słał, i jakby milion serc w niej dźwięczało i biło: Oj, ziemio, ty ziemio sieroto, Jest w tobie i srebro, i złoto, Jest w tobie dla wszystkich dość chleba, Tylko cię miłować potrzeba!... Oj, ziemio, ty matko rodzona, Przytulasz ty wszystkich do łona, Oj, dajesz ty życiu swe siły, A kwiecie rozkwiecasz z mogiły! Oj, ziemio, ty ziemio kochana, Nie byłaś ty pługiem orana! Nie byłaś zroszona ty potem Ni ziarnem obsiana tym złotym! Słuchał tej pieśni chłop Skrobek i poczuł w sobie nagle moc taką, jakiej nigdy przedtem nie miał. I taką gorącość duszną, i czucie rzewne do tego kawałka ziemi poczuł, jakiej nigdy nie miał. Zdawało mu się, że sto ramion i sto rąk ma do karczunku, do orki, do wszelkiej ciężkiej pracy, i roztąjało mu serce w ogromnym kochaniu do tej opuszczonej schedy swojej i do ubogiego dziedzictwa swojego. Wstał z progu, spojrzał na świat przenikliwym, mocnym wzrokiem; wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, ścisnął pięście i zaszeptał: – Hej, ziemio, ziemio! Hej, praco, praco! Wezmę ja się z tobą za bary. Albo ty mnie zmożesz, albo też ja ciebie!...Tak mi dopomóż Bóg! O krasnoludkach i sierotce Marysi7